Kitsune's Golden Mates
by Perseus12
Summary: Two heartbroken mages were comforted by Konoha's Knucklehead Kunoichi, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. It's gonna be a 'relief' erotic that night. Futa Naruko x Lucy x Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Naruto_ and it belonged to _Mashima Hiro_ and _Masashi Kishimoto_.

 **Pairing:** Futa Naruko Uzumaki x Lucy Heartfilia x Jenny Realight

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Voiceover: _It all started when two mages, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail and Jeanny Realight of Blue Pegasus, were broke up by their boyfriends, Natsu Dragneel and Hibiki Lates. The result both (male) mages were kicked in their family-jewels by two angry heartbroken mages. For the next three days, Lucy and Jenny were in full depression, both guild masters were worrying their female mages, they had no other choice but to hire a Konoha kunoichi named, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, to relief their stress._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Balsam Village, west of Magnolia**

Inside the hot spring, where Naruko on the middle, Lucy on the right, Jenny on the left, soaked in the water as they sigh in relaxation. Lucy tried to forget her ex-boyfriend, Natsu and that includes Jenny, she also wants to forget her ex-boyfriend, Hibiki. Naruko had a plan on her mind as she smile mischievously, she put took the girls hands and put one place under. Lucy and Jenny felt something throbbing on their hands, then they look under they gasped it was Naruko's ten-inched cock, they look Naruko as she smile and she bit them on their necks with pleasure as Naruko claim them as her mates. She stand up and lie down on the stone floor, she look at them.

 **Enter:** _ **Lemon scene**_

She stroking her cock to the female mages. "You want some, girls~?" The girls blush and lick their lips just look at her cock making them heat in lust or hornier, they stood up walk at her, they kneel down at Naruko's cock, they open their mouths as they began licking her cock, Jenny licking at the top of Naruko's cock while Lucy licking up-and-down. Naruko just moaning in pleasure. Just as Naruto's pre-cum came out, as the girls taste it, they lift their F-Cuped Breasts and press together on Naruko's cock to make a 'sandwich' then they're licking as their nipples pressing each other. Naruko moan, she hold the girls heads as they keeping licking her cock.

She growl and grunted. "Girls, I'm gonna cum!" The girls just keep licking fast as Naruko couldn't hold it any longer, she unleashed her sperm/milk to upon them. Shooting her sperm load on the Lucy's and Jenny's breasts and faces. Naruko lie down for a minute, as she stand up and look the girls as they lick each other of Naruto's cum.

As they stop licking, they're looking at Naruko as she notice their faces expression like _we want more_. Naruko just chuckle as she look at Lucy's and Jenny's eyes craving of lust.

"You want more?" Naruko asks the girls. "Yes, we want more, Naru-kun~." The girls gave Naruko their sexy winks.

"Let's do this to our _room_ , ladies." Naruko just wink them back as they blush hornier.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Naruko's, Lucy's, and Jenny's room**

 **Naruko (original and clones) and Lucy**

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

Lucy lie down on the futon, Naruko original underneath holding her hips as she thrusting her cock on her asshole while Naruko clone#1 thrusting her pussy, Naruko clone#2 holding Lucy's head as she's sucking the clone's cock, Lucy stroking both Naruko clone#3's and Naruko clone#4's cocks. Her body shook uncontrollable from the amount of pleasure she was experiencing right now. While the original Naruko groping Lucy's breasts as she began to feel more heat, hornier, and pleasure.

'This is so hot!' Lucy thought to herself.'Forget Natsu, he's history. I'll be Naruto's sexy celestial slut mage as long as I can get fucked like this, oh god!'

 **Naruko (clones) and Jenny**

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

Jenny was riding Naruko clone#5's cock doing up-and-down, as the clone sucking her breast while groping the other breast. 'OH, YYEEESSS! I WANT MORE!' Jenny thought as one of Naruko clone#6 pounded away at her throat. She was holding the sides of Jenny's head as she thrust her ten-inched cock in-and-out. Naruko clone#7 thrusting her asshole. "Her ass is better than I thought, and I love it!" As Miss Fiore in heat as her body shook uncontrollable and incredibly felt more pleasure.

'Fuck Hibiki! Naruko is better! Oh god! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Fill me up! Fill me with your CUM!' Jenny mentally thought outloud as she wants more pleasure. As the clones keeps thrusting her holes.

"I'm so close, I'm gonna cum, girls!" The Naruto original and clones gave out their warning. The girls were in heat as they getting fucked. And they were enjoying it very much.

" **Here comes the blast!"** Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox said it in Naruko's mind as she replied back. 'Yeah!'

"I'M CUMMING!" Naruko original and the clones filled them up with her sperm/milk. As Naruko original and the clones gave one final hard thrusts as made the girls held them head back.

Lucy felt the clones filled their milk on her mouth, her pussy, her body, and her ass. The clones vanished after collapse on the original as she panted happily. As for Jenny, felt the clones on her mouth, pussy, and ass after they filled her with milk/semen then they vanished as she collapsed on futon with a happy smile on her face.

Lucy and Jenny rested on Naruko's shoulder as they ogling her body. "Feeling better, girls?" Both of them look at her with a smile. "Yes, we are." However, Naruko still had energy left so she look at them as they wants more.

"Ready. . . for another. . . round, grils?" Naruko asks Lucy and Jenny as they giggled and respond to their now-lover. "Yes, _lover_." They kiss her cheeks as they began another round.

 **-Half-Hours later-**

Another sound of grunting, moaning, slurping, and gasping was heard as well as the sound of smacking and pounding flesh, as Lucy and Jenny were gangbanged by Naruko and her shadow clones once again while they thrusting their holes, the girls were more hornier as the night passed on a blur of wild passion and over-lustful sex that lasted well into hours of the morning, ending just before dawn.

" **I'm proud for you and your mates, kit!"** He was so proud that Naruko had found her future mates as he wipe out his imaginary tear.

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**


	2. Bonus chapter: Epilogue

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bonus chapter: Epilogue**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Six Years later on Fiore**

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU PYRO/WOMANIZER!" Two blonde six-year olds, Jaina and Layla II (named after Lucy's decease mother, Layla Heartfilia), roared in fury as they rode two dragons, was chasing Natsu and Hibiki across the field. Both mages themselves were hauling their asses and mentally cursing for breaking their ex-girlfiends from the past, now they're married to Konoha's kunoichi, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Meanwhile, back in the hills, where we see a family picnic with Naruko, Lucy, Jenny, Happy the Exceed and two newest (babies) members, Myrcella and Judy (named after Lucy's decease father, Jude Heartfilia), they were hold by Lucy and Jenny, as they're watching the scene with amusement.

"Aren't you worried for Natsu, Happy?" Naruko asks the blue Exceed, as Happy keeps munching a raw fish.

"Nay. Natsu must be taught a lesson for breaking Lucy-chan's heart." Happy said as Natsu hears him of his dragon-hearing. "HAPPY! YOU TRAITOR!" Natsu shouted as he dodge the attack of Jaina's dragon while he keeps running.

"Keep goin' man! Before they catch us!" Hibiki shouted to Natsu as he dodge the attack of Layla II's dragon while also he keeps running.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU FIRE-BREATHE!" Jaina shouted.

"TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT AS A MAN, YOU PLAYBOY!" Layla II shouted too.

Everyone on the hill are laughing including Myrcella and Judy that they're gurgling in laughter of Natsu's and Hibiki's punishment as they reach the sun down still pursued by Layla II and Jaina.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** To the readers and viewers, I update new crossover story of Harry Potter and Fairy Tail, and its called **"Harry Potter and the Gun Magic User"**. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
